


Driving Buddies

by celestialteapot



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Brotherly Affection, Gen, kid!Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-19
Updated: 2012-02-19
Packaged: 2017-10-31 10:53:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/343255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestialteapot/pseuds/celestialteapot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble. Mycroft regrets giving his little brother sweets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Driving Buddies

**Author's Note:**

> From this prompt: Kidlock high on sweets! Bonus if it's somehow Mycroft's fault

On reflection it had been a bad idea to distract his 11yr old brother with a bag of sweets. The clock of the dasboard was a painful reminder that he had to last another 2hrs 37 minutes with an overly stimulated and hyperactive Sherlock _without_ crashing the car.

"I feel sick." Sherlock suddenly announced.

Sighing, Mycroft wondered how upset mummy would be if he abandoned Sherlock on the central reservation of the M1. 

Fifteen minutes later he was at the motorway services trying his best to clean up his little brother and get the worse of the mess out of his car.


End file.
